Surf's Up
by Anglvoice84
Summary: Aoshi was a workaholic bear bar owner who lived a solitary life after an incident in the past made him be closed off to everyone, until a chance encounter with a tiny surfer girl made his heart beat again. When an accident during a storm brings them together they both have to be honest about the passion they feel for each other. RATED M for SEXY TIME
1. Chapter 1

Aoshi Shinomori opened the door of his bar, just as the sun started to rise. Being right on the beach, he had the best view of the sunrise and sun set on the shore. The bar itself didn't open for another two hours, but Aoshi enjoyed the silence in the morning.

Getting his green tea, he made his way to the beach shoreline for his daily morning meditation. The smell of the salt water and the crashing of the waves were very soothing to him and he relished it before the craziness of the day.

After what seemed like a while, aoshi felt like he was no longer alone on the beach. Openning his eyes, he turned down the beach to see the figure of a woman with a surf board walking into the water. At dusk, it was still rather dim to surf, so Aoshi was surprised to see her going in. Wanting to get a closer look at the mystery girl, Aoshi stood up and walked down to where she had just been.

By the time he made his way down, she was already standing on her board, riding a very impressively large wave. Aoshi say down and watched her with a smirk on his face. She was very good. She was strong and able to pull off almost all her tricks. Aoshi was mesmerized by her.

After about 45 minutes of watching her surf, she began paddling her way towards the shore. Aoshi stood when came back on the beach.

"Hello," he said gently, locking eyes with her.

She jumped slightly at the unexpected greeting, but then smiled at him and put her board down, "Hello yourself."

"I hope I'm not intruding," began Aoshi. " I was meditating on the beach when I saw you. You are very good."

She blushed, "Thank you. No problem at all. I am sorry to disturb your solitude. I don't normally surf here, but a friend of mine had dinner at one of these restaurants recently and told me all about the great view and the water, so when I heard that I had to come and check it out. "

Aoshi smiled, "Do you always surf so early in the morning?"

Wringing out her hair she answered, " Oh yea, it's the best time to come here. No one's here, it's quiet. Just me and the waves. I guess you could say it's like meditating." She smiled brightly.

Aoshi took in her appearance, while she attempted to towel herself off. She was a foot shorter than him with ocean blue eye. She had a thin but muscular build. Her long black hair was wet and in a braid. When she began taking off her wet suit, Aoshi's cock hardened at the sight of the tiny neon blue bikini underneath that covered her round tight ass and perky breasts.

Looking at him, she smiled and threw her hand out for him to shake, "I'm Misao." Taking her hand and shaking it he replied, "I'm Aoshi." He turned and pointed down the beach towards his bar. "That's my bar down there, The Beach Hut, if you ever want to come in for a drink or a burger."

She pulled on a pair of cutoff jeans shorts and glanced at her watch, "Well, I will definitely come by sometime, out right now I'm afraid I have work in a half hour, but when I do come in I'll make sure to look for you."

Aoshi grabbed her board, offering to carry it for her, but she waved him off. "I got it."

Aoshi smirked to himself, as he observed how the huge, long board made the petite girl look even smaller. "Where's work for you?"

"Kamiya Dojo. I teach martial arts there. Well, nice to meet you Aoshi. I'll see you around."

With that, Aoshi watched her walk to the parking lot where she loarded up her board into an old bright yellow Jeep Wrangler, shot him a wave then piled into the drivers seat and drove away.

Aoshi just stood there watching her go before turning his way back down the beach to open his bar, secretly hoping that he'd see that little surfer again soon.

"Great class today sensei," Misao heard the voice of one of her students. She nodded and returned his bow, before heading into the office of her boss and best friend, Karou Kamiya.

"Hey," she said plopping herself down in the chair inher desk as Karou turned to her in her swivel chair. "I went to that location you told me about this morning to surf. Great waves!"

Karou laughed. "Ok, what's his name?"

Misao's jaw dropped. "Who?"

"The guy who's had you obviously distracted today. Yakiko usually can't get near you when you spar, but today he got you a few times."

Misao rolled her eyes and grinned, "Aoshi."

Karou laughed, leaning in on her desk, "Details?"

Misao smiled, remembering him from this morning. "When I came in from my ride, there was a guy watching me on the beach. When I got in, he introduced himself. And Karou? He's a god! Very tall, icy- blue eyes. Black hair that just hits the nape of his neck with fringe bangs in the front. He was wearing black break away sweats and a white tee that was so tight, I saw his muscles. He owns the Beach Hut bar down there and invited me to get a drink or burger sometime. So…" she paused and looked at her friend with puppy dog eyes. "Are you busy tonight?"

Karou rolled her eyes and chuckled as she began texting on her phone. "Kenshin and I will pick you up at 7 and I'll have Sano meet us there too."

Misao stiffened, suddenly remembering. "Oh, man I totally forgot they're back/ I'm sorry. I know you probably want some time with Kenshin. I can go alone."

"Relax, Misao," said Karou, patting her hand. " They're here for a whole month, besides I need to feed him if I want sex right? Gotta refuel him after last night."

Misao blushed as KArou kept texting. Karou had been dating Kenshin for three years now and they had lived together for a 1 year now, well, that is when he wasn't at sea. He and his best friend, Sano were tuna fisherman and owned their own ship. So when they were in season which lasts about 4 months, they'd be out on the sea for four weeks at a time, which Misao knew bothered Karou more than she let on. But she loved him abd he always made it up to her when he was home. It was actually four months ago, that one of these occasions resulted in their engagement. Luckily, for Karou, once Kenshin's season was over he'd be home a lot more, so that made her able to set a date for the wedding.

"Besides," interrupting KArou. "I want to see the man who finally caught your eye."

Misao gave KArou a quick hug before slipping out of her job and into her jeep. It was 4:00 now, which meant she had three hours to get ready to see Aoshi again. She only hoped he would remember her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Aoshi leaned on the bar, scanning the crowd; hoping to catch a glimpse of jet black hair and ocean blue eyes. Try as he might, he couldn't get the tiny surfer girl out of his head. The Beach Hut was packed and busy tonight and they had been hustling all day and it didn't help that his mind kept envisioning her coming out of the ocean soaking wet.

"Aoshi, can you give me a hand?" Aoshi looked over to see his sister, Tae, trying to balance four plates at once. Aoshi ran over to take two plates and followed her to its destination.

Resuming his spot at the bar, Tae and their cousin, Megumi, each walked up and took a space on either side of him, with a look of suspicion.

"Megumi?" purred Tae. "Have you noticed my brother seems lost in la-la land?"

Aoshi's eyebrow twitched as he glared at her.

"Ooh-ooh-ohh," Megumi laughed her signature laugh. "I have noticed that he's distracted. Maybe he's finally decided that being a celibate workaholic is exhausting and found a girl."

Aoshi remaind stoic and kept his glance on the bar, "You both realize if you were not my family I would have drowned you both by now." The two women cracked up. "What makes you think there's a woman?"

"Well," began his sister. " It's 7:15 now and you have been looking at the door since we openned. She must be very beautiful."

Aoshi went to answer but suddenly time stood still as his icy-blue eyes looked into ocean blue eyes staring back at him. He couldn't believe it, she was in his bar.

He walked past his family without uttering a word; making his way to her and taking her all in as he got close. Her hair was down and her sun-kissed skin now had on some light bronzer and eyeliner, which made her eyes really stand out. She wore a simple light sundress in a light brown color with embroidered starfish on the hem, making her look very tan. On her feet were simple flip flops. She was effortlessly gorgeous, which Aoshi loved.

"Aoshi, hi!" she greeted him with a smile.

"Misao, it is so good to see you. Welcome to the Beach Hut!" He gave her a smile smile and she blushed.

She had arrived with some friends, but Aoshi didn't care as she was her.

"Aoshi, these are my friends. This is KArou and her fiance, Kenshin. This is Sano, Kenshin's busines partner. Guys, this is Aoshi."

Greeting them all, Aoshi escorted them to a table by the wonder, before disappearing behind the bar. He turned to get some frosted beer glasses and when he turnedmore back around, Misao was sitting in front of him.

"Hey, hope it's ok we came. It's pretty hectic here," she shot him a sweet smile.

Aoshi smiled and gently touched her hand, "It's always busy. I'm delighted you're here as I was hoping you would come."

Holding his hand more firmly and flirtatously, "Oh and why is that?"

Leaning in close, so only she could hear, "We didn't get to talk much this morning and I was hoping to get to know you more."

With a smile Misao replied, "I'd like that too!" She headed back to her table beaming.

For the next two hours, Aoshi and Misao chatted with her group getting to know each other in between him getting up to tend to the needs of the other patrons. Misao was beyond smitten. Not only was he gorgeous, but smart and kind; even Karou was impressed.

Around 9:30, Kenshin and Karou told her they were departing for the night if she wanted a ride home, which she declined. Looking for Sano, the group found him at the bar harassing the poor bartender who was Aoshi's cousin, Megumi. He was leaning over the bar, begging her for her number, which she continually refused to give.

"Forget it Roosterhead!" Misao chuckled at the new nickname Megumi had given him. " I know what you sea dogs are like with a girl in every port. Forget it."

"Come on Fox, you don't know that. Besides, no other woman is as foxy and gorgeous as you," Sano was really laying on the charm now.

Misao saw Megumi give him the smallest smirk, but still declined.

"Baka," said KArou with a slap to his head. "Let's go!"

Rubbing his head, Sano turned to Karou after giving Megumi a wink. "Geez, Missy! Are you that horny for Kenshin and you to do it?"

Misao was choking on her iced green tea as she saw a red-faced Karou being restrained by her fiance as she tried to get at Sano.

"Sano," said Kenshin in his very calm voice. " I believe it wish for you to go before Karou kills you."

"Alright, alright, let's go," he turned back to Megumi. " This isn't over fox. I don't give up so easily." With that he turned and walked out with Kenshin.

"Misao, are you sure you'll be ok?" asked a calmer Karou.

"I'm fine. I'm only 10 minutes away and cabs are cheap. Go! Have great sex tonight." They laughed and said their goodbyes.

Misao now alone at the bar, sipped her drink while waiting for Aoshi.

"You know my cousin is quite smitten with you," said Megumi, coming over and sitting next to her. She pulled a wad of money out of her bartending apron and began organizing and counting her tips.

"Oh yea? Why you say that?" said Misao inquizative.

"Well, my cousin is a chronic workaholic who's only other activities are kendo training and meditation, but today," she paused and tucked a loose piece of hair behind Misao's ear. "Today he was distracted. He kept looking at the door every 15 minutes to see if you were here. I don't know what you said to him, but you definately had an effect on him."

"Really?" Misao was shocked and happy all at once. "I'm sorry I distracted him."

"Oh no, please don't misinterpret me!" Megumi grabbed her hand and looked intently into her eyes. "I am so glad! My cousin has had a rough 10 years and he tends to isolate and focus on work entirely too much. I think you may be just what he needs." Megumi's eyes softened. "Just do me a favor and don't hurt him ok?"

The only think Misao could do was nod.

Closing up the bar for the night a few hours later and sending Tae and Megumi home, Aoshi turned to the little form of Misao sitting on a bar stool swinging her legs idly while scrolling through her iPhone. The scene made Aoshi smirk. She was so beautiful and innocent at the same time. This feeling he was having for her was so new, yet he welcomed it. She made him laugh, not an easy task, and he felt at ease with her. Whatever it was, Aoshi wanted to see where it went, so he had asked her to stay behind earlier so it could be just the two of them.

"Sorry for that," he said making his way to her.

She looked up and smiled, turning her body to his. "No problem at all. All good now?"

"Yup, I'm all yours now," he stood over her placing a hand on either side of her.

She shivered under his gaze, he smirked, loving the effect he had on her. "So how would you feel about a walk on the beach?"

About 10 minutes later, after grabbing a blanket from his apartment above the bar and setting the alarm for the bar, Aoshi and Misao strolled together, hand-in-hand, on the beach. When they found a spot they liked by the docks, they laid down the blanket and got comfortable.

After looking out at the water in a comfortable silence, Aoshi heard her clear her throat. "So, I spoke to Megumi and she told me, you're a wokaholic who does kendo and has had a rough 10 years. Can you tell me about some of that?"

Aoshi sighed, _Damn it Megumi!_

"Well, yes I'm a workaholic, but only because there's never been anything or anyone to change that. I do practice kendo everyday and have a special interest in ancient weaponary," he paused and took a deep breathe. "As for the rough time she spoke of, it all stems from one event. I use to be apart of the search and rescue unit of the coast guard and really loved my job, mostly because I had a great team who were like my family. I also had a gorgeous girlfriend named Tomoe, who was a sailing enthusist." he paused and looked at her wide eyes and gently wrapped an arm around her and continued.

"Tomoe and I one night had a fight, because she was angry I missed our anniversary dinner because of work. We were always on call you see. Well, Tomoe being Tomoe, ran out of my apartment and went sailing by herself to clear her head. I didn't think anything of it until we got a call during a bad storm to respond to an S.O.S from a boat called "Jasmine Blossom," Tomoe's boat. Naturally, I was besides myself and pushed my team to find her, but we couldn't. We should of gone into shore, because the storm was getting worse, but I was stubborn and not thinking clearly. Eventually the inevidiable happened. We were getting hit hard on our rescue vessel when a huge wave knocked us off the boat. I hit my head going over and the next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital, being told I was the only one who survived. Because of me, everyone died. It was my fault."

He finished his story and looked at Misao. He was surprised to see she had tears in her eyes for him. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gently, she pressed her lips to his. After a minute, he responded gently before increasing the passion.

After a period of bliss, they reluctantly pulled apart gasping for air. Placing her hands on his cheeks, she leaned her forehead to touch his. "Aoshi, that wasn't your fault! It was the storm's fault. Tomoe went out there when she knew it was dangerous and you almost lost your life looking for her. I'm sure she knew that you would. Plus, your team knew the risks. You guys are heroes!"

Aoshi was shocked to hear her words. He had been blaming himself for 10 years, but here was this beautiful young girl, crying tears for him. Telling him he's a hero. With a warm feeling fluttering in his heart, he captured her lips in a hearty kiss.

Gleefully responding, Misao matched him kiss for kiss. The rest of the night, they laid under the stars, cuddling and making out, until finally Aoshi drove her home at 2 am and kissed her goodnight.

Watching her bounce up the stair, Aoshi drove home with a smile on his face. And that night when he fell asleep, his dreams consisted of only one thing. Misao.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

They had been seeing each other for 3 months and they had fallen more and more in love with each other every day although neither one would say anything to the other about their feelings. They would spend the morning together on the beach while Aoshi meditated and Misao surfed, then spend the nights together on the beach in each other's embrace, but they had yet to get intimate as Aoshi was hesitant after hearing she was a virgin. He didn't want to hurt her but also he wasn't sure he deserved to be the one who took her virginity.

Meanwhile, Misao was growing miffed and slightly insulted that he hadn't tried. Was she not good enough? Pretty enough? She wanted Aoshi . She never felt this way before so she knew he was the right one but he was so stubborn. But tonight she would make him crack. She was heading to his apartment for a special dinner for their 3 month anniversary, but the only thing she wanted was hot buttered Aoshi.

By the time she got to Aoshi's apartment that night her heart was pounding with anticipating and anxiety. She wore a simple cover up which would make things easier to pull off her plan. She knocked on the door and waited. When she heard Aoshi's food steps approach the door, she untied the cover up and opened it up to him just at the time he answered the door. "Happy Anniversary Aoshi-sama!" She was met with silence.

xxxxx

Aoshi was just finishing up the meal for the nigt when he heard a knock at the door, _Misao_. He thought with a smile, his heart fluttered as he practically ran to the door. When he opened it, he was met with an unexpected sight. "Happy Anniversary Aoshi-sama!" He wasn't able to speak. There stood Misao clad in only a thong, bra and thigh high stockings and high heels. He couldn't speak and didn't know what to say. She smirked at him, "Like what you see?" She took a finger and traced a line over his chest. He was becoming aroused, but this wasn't his Misao, he had to stop this before it got out of grabbed her wrist and stopped her tracing. "Misao, what is this?"

"Well, I-I figured we could finally, you know," her face was red with embarrassment as tears threatened to fall. They stood there silent before he spoke, "I'm not worthy of you Misao. Your virgin—" Misao cut him off and raised her voice, "My virginity, my virginity, yes I know you are very concerned about how unworthy you are of taking my virginity, but the key word here is my virginity, it is mine to give, so you wouldn't be taking it. God, Aoshi what is your problem? I've never felt this way about a guy and I've had boyfriends and plenty of offers but no one makes me feel like you do. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" He reached out for her, but she slapped his hand away. Grabbing her cover up, she ran down the stairs and out the door, unable to hear Aoshi yell. "Misao!"

Aoshi ran after her, he was a fool. He thought he was being noble but he didn't take her feelings into consideration and now she was gone and out the door. He froze when he saw the weather, it was pouring. Curtains of rain was coming down and he could barely see in front of him. He turned to see Misao's jeep was still there, which relieved and worried him at the same time. Because that meant only one thing, she was on the beach. Thoguhts of the waves sweeping her away hit him hard. "Misao!" he called out. He ran to the shore line and searched for her. He had to find her. He loved her. He stopped dead in his tracks as the thought resignated in his head. _He loved her. He truly did. But instead of telling her when he had the opportunity, he had turned her down. He had hurt her. That look in her eyes before she ran was one of hurt and betrayal. He did that to her and now she was out in a terrible storm upset. He had to find her._ "Misao!"

xxxxx

She ran as fast as she could. It was raining but she didn't care, she just wanted to get far away from Aoshi. He had rejected her. He didn't want her. She was crushed. She was in love with him. She could admit that to herself, but he obviously didn't if he didn't want her. Her heart was crushed. She ran blindly onto the beach, not caring if the rain was blinding her sight. She ran and ran until see made it to the pier where she and Aoshi had first laid that first night together. She threw herself onto the sand and cried. _Why couldn't he see past her virginity? Why couldn't he love her? Why did this have to hurt so much?_ So lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the creaking of the old pier start to give way nor did she see Aoshi running furiously down the beach for her. The next thing Misao knew, she saw the pier start to crash down on her while a strong force tackled her out of the falling debris and fell on her hard with a thump.

She lay on her back while the rain hit her face. She felt dead weight on her chest. She looked down and then she screamed, "AOSHI!"


End file.
